In the compressor of a gas turbine engine, stators typically are formed with close tolerance between the outer diameter of the stators and the compressor casing of the gas turbine engine. However, cantilevered stators introduce additional spacing between the outer diameter of the stators and the compressor casing. As a result, gas may leak around the outer diameter of the cantilevered stators, negatively affecting engine performance. Moreover, mechanical movement of the cantilevered stators relative to the compressor casing may be desired to be damped and additional load bearing surface(s) between the stators and the compressor casing may be desired to be provided, such as to reduce wear and improve engine life.